Half-Blood Wizard
by DuaghterofStorys
Summary: After Harry gets betrayed during year 2, he becomes friends with Draco and the two become friends. Then, they go to Camp Half-Blood were the two find out they are Demigods. Together with an OC they join Percy on his quest for the lighting bolt. Fighting monsters and making friends, the two become fierce and happy to be free. Percabeth, Harry/OC. OC is very important.


Harry walked down the steps to the common room where Ron and Hermione were telling a story. Everyone had just returned from winter break and he had asked out an insanely cute Ravenclaw named Cho Chang, and though she had said no, he was happy he had done it. He looked over and realized Ginny was giggling along with a bit of the other girls. He frowned.

"That unfortunate girl," Pavarti Patil said. "Being invited out by _**THE**_ _Heir of Slytherin!_"

"Agreed," returned Lavender.

"What did Cho reply," asked Ginny.

"She didn't answer anything," returned Ron. "She walked away from him!"

"Thank Gryffindor!" The room collectively gasped, and Harry realized what was going on. They were talking about him!

He tore up the stairs and seized his invisibility cloak before darting out the room. He pushed Ron as he passed him and then shoved Hermione. Glowering he ran to Dumbledore's office.

Once in Dumbledore's office, Harry felt immediately better.

"Why are you here Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry spilled the entire story.

Dumbledore considered for a very long time. Harry thought as well. How would I solve this he thought. Then it came to him. He nodded slowly. Yes, it may work. He scrunched up his nose. But how to convince Dumbledore.

Than Dumbledore asked him a single question. "What would you suggest?"

Harry paused. It only took a second, so as not to seem hasty. "Well," he began. "I was thinking that I could get assignments from all my teachers each morning, before breakfast and study in the library. I could wake up early and go to bed late, to avoid contact. I could turn in homework early as well. On Sunday I could chill and read fiction stories, and on all other days, I would study.

Dumbledore nodded but Harry did not stop. "I could get permission from Snape to use the lab for Potion Making, ditto for Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. I would get way ahead as well. I could take, like, twelve classes! Maybe thirteen. Okay, the max is definitely fourteen. But you get the point. And…"

At this point, Dumbledore cut Harry off with a quick "I approve."

Harry stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"However," continued Dumbledore. "The staff may not approve of the reason."

"I already thought of that. Part of the reason I chose this plan is because it will help me learn better. Tell them that. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either."

Dumbledore smiled. "I shall tell the staff and get back to you later. Go by the lake."

Harry perked up. He loved the water. This was part of the reason, that ever since he had once read a book on the Greek divine he had worshiped Poseidon each night with a sacrifice of food for him. He did the same for Artemis because she was just plain awesome and powerful. He went to the lake and lay on the surface in a back float. He sighed there was no way he could go-to meals. He paused. Maybe he could snag a whole lot of breakfast and eat each meal off that. He will have enough for The Lady Artemis and The Lord Poseidon, even if he went hungry.

When he went upstairs to bed he found the altars for Artemis and Poseidon smashed. A tear dripped down his cheek and left for the library. On the way, he tossed the food in the fire. "I gift this boar meat to the Lord Poseidon, as a tribute. I gift this boar meat to the Lady Artemis, as a tribute." Then he went over to the library.

The next morning, when Madam Pince came in and saw Harry, she gasped in horror. Harry was struggling to breathe and was clutching his throat. Madam Pince grabbed him and raced to the hospital wing.

"Poppy, _Poppy, __**Poppy, **__**POPPY!**_" Madam Pomfrey came in and did a couple of tests. "He has dehydration! He is near death!" She grabbed a cup and poured water in Harry's mouth. She did this 20-25 times. Finally, Harry could breathe efficiently.

"When was the last time you drank water?" asked Madam Pince.

"Lunch, yesterday."

Madam Pomfrey frowned and said, "But it takes three days for you to die of dehydration."

In 30 minutes Harry was in the presence of Dumbledore yet again.

"But what of our plan?" He asked.

"I just couldn't."

"Do you remember the room where you found the Mirror of Erised last year?"

"Yes."

"Well, I shall have your room there. Do you ever wonder where the meals come from?"

"Sometimes."

"In the kitchens, there are creatures called house elves that take pleasure in working for their masters. You don't need to pay them anything. Go down to the portrait of three fruits. Tickle the pear. Choose a house elf. S/He will make food for you and whatever else you want. Oh, and help out Madam Pince."

This last bit of information startled Harry and he responded with a very intelligent answer of "Ermmm."

"It will make sense in time, Harry."

"Okay…"

Harry was walking down to the kitchens when he ran into Cho. He glared at her and tried to avoid contact with her. Unfortunately, she came right up.

They looked around as if confused. "So, um…" "I'll just…" Yeah, maybe…" "Erm…" "Uh…" "Yeah, so…"

"I'll just go," said Cho, pointing.

Once Harry got to the kitchen he was content with his decision. He had composed a list of what he wanted for his elf.

As he entered the door a hush fell over the kitchen.

"Are you the one Master Dumbledore sent to get one of us?"

"Indeed. I have a list that I need the elf to meet. I will call it out and if you do not meet the criteria you will go back to work. If you do meet the criteria stay, or, if you are in the back, come forward."

"Of course."

"If you have worked at Hogwarts for at least 10 years?"

Only 34 elves stayed.

"If you have skills other than cooking."

Only 17 elves stayed.

"If you can complete things on a second's notice."

Only 3 elves stayed.

"If you can work really, really fast."

Only one elf stayed. "My name has not been made as Dumbledore nor anyone else has found time to do it. I suppose you shall name me. But everyone calls me Ágnosto, which is Greek for…"

"Nameless One."

"Indeed master. But, how did you know."

"I do not know Ágnosto. But listen. Ágnosto is only what you shall be called until you get a name."

Once they were outside Harry told Ágnosto to get his stuff and take it to the abandoned classroom that once housed the Mirror of Erised.

"Shall I set up a bed and such? I can bring down everything you own including your bed. I can bring down everything that was, and still is, yours."

"That sounds nice." He walked over to the desks and laid down on one. It was roughly 7:00. He laughed at how long it took him to find the kitchens. Half a day, to be specific. He chuckled again, before collapsing in tiredness.

The next morning, when he awoke, he was sleeping on an extremely comfortable bed. Ágnosto was piecing back together his altars for Poseidon and Artemis. When she caught sight of him, she bowed and said: "I am merely putting them back together, I can remove them if you wish."

"No, no," said Harry. "In fact," Harry pulled out the plans he had drawn for alters specific to each Olympian. "can you make this?"

"Oh yes, It will take me but a day to make all of these."

"Great!"

Once in the library, he asked Madam Pince if there was anything he could do. She told him that he could shelve the books. He nodded and started, he was around the time the others would be in class so he had relative peace and quiet. Once he was done he informed Madam Pince than found some books to read on his classes.

He read and worked on his assignments. Soon he was done. Classes were out and he watched groups working. Chuckling, he went to the back of the room to his private work area. It wasn't a separate room but an area no one went to. As he went he heard some muttering. He decided to investigate. He went over and found Draco looking over a book, before taking apart the watch in front of him and putting back together. Curious he looked at the book and saw it was a book on technology. Calmly he went over to one of the sections and grabbed a book on advanced technology and brought over. He dropped it on the table and Draco looked up in surprise.

"What is this?"

"A gift. You just…"

"Trace one and say Espenium, yeah, how do you think I got this?" he lifts the watch in one hand.

Harry blushed slightly. "Well I figured you brought that one."

Draco smirked. "Nah, I made improvements to that one alooooong time ago."

"Naturally."

"Want to see this one?"

"Lemme show you an excellent selection of books. You'll love them. They are all stories of heroes, heroines, villains and abstract death."

"Sounds great."

And the two friends went to the fiction section and read and worked on homework for the rest of the day.

**A/N Coming out with new story.**


End file.
